Appeler des oreilles sourdes
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: Et espérer que pour une fois il puisse t'entendre. [Traduction de "Call, Upon Deaf Ears"]
1. Appeler des oreilles sourdes

**Cette fic est une traduction de la superbe fanfiction "Call, Upon Deaf Ears" de Ashida.**

 **Lien vers la fanfiction :** **s/11427746/1/Call-Upon-Deaf-Ears**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre en favoris la fic originale si celle-ci vous plaît.**

 **Toutes les reviews seront traduites et transmises à son auteur.**

 **L'univers et les personnages de Gangsta appartiennent à Kohske !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La violence ébranla le petit appartement Benriya, les fenêtres claquèrent et les murs tremblèrent avec toute la colère d'une femme qui a été offensée tandis que la porte claquait derrière l'une des clientes de Worick. Enfin... ex-cliente désormais.

« Merde. » soupira Worick en pressant une paume apaisante contre la cicatrice où devrait être son œil. La douleur diminuait avec chaque respiration, pour revenir avec toujours plus de force alors qu'il prenait conscience de ses actes.

Il avait merdé.

Par chance, Nic n'était pas revenu de sa ronde au moment où Big Mama avait appris que sa langue avait fourché et appelé pour exprimer _en détail_ sa déception. Le téléphone avait beuglé bruyamment et de manière insupportable dans le silence où Worick avait essayé si difficilement de se reprendre.

Qu'avait-dit la femme à Big Mama ? Worick ne le saurait jamais, car comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas révélé ce qu'elle savait, quelle information elle avait retenue par rapport à une autre, et il ne voulait pas ne serait-ce qu'aborder le sujet pour demander. Vous savez, il ne faut pas réveiller le chat qui dort, et tout le bordel.

Un mot de sa part avait coûté à Big Mama l'une des clientes les plus précieuses du Pussy, parce qu'aucune femme n'apprécierait d'être insultée de manière aussi insolente.

Il ne pouvait pas en avoir moins rien à foutre cependant, vraiment. Comme disait le proverbe, ce qui est fait, est fait. Ca leur coûterait de l'argent à Big Mama et à lui, il devrait une faveur ou cinq à Big Mama et il serait désisté de son boulot de gigolo jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réglé ses emmerdes, parce que ce n'était pas son genre de merder à ce point.

Non, le contrecoup qu'il craignait vraiment était que Nic le découvre, parce qu'il _voudrait_ savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, juste pour pouvoir rire et se moquer avec sa stupide langue qu'il n'était pas capable d'utiliser correctement autrement que dans son arsenal de moquerie et de raillerie qui étaient toujours du niveau de maturité de l'âge qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Rien de plus normal entre eux.

Sauf que cette fois il ne pouvait pas dire à Nic pourquoi, parce que Nic _était_ le pourquoi du comment et il était un indexé putain de merde. Nic était précisément la raison pour laquelle les problèmes assez stupides pour cela leur collaient au cul ces temps-ci.

Ce n'était même pas ça cette fois cependant, c'était ce qu'il avait fait pour amener Nic dans l'histoire qui était le problème. Cela en disait tant sur ce que Worick avait passé sous silence, sur toutes ces choses qui devaient rester telles qu'elles étaient, que Nic puisse l'entendre ou non. Worick s'était entendu le dire, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Trop de vérités étaient remontées avec tout ça, et il ne pouvait que rafistoler les choses, comme la façade présente sur son œil depuis si longtemps. Nic captait tout, _absolument tout_ , et il savait que l'indexé allait demander.

* * *

Comme son job de gigolo avait fini tôt ce jour-là, tout ce que Worick put faire fut d'attendre, tendu, jusqu'à ce que Nic rentre, laissant l'appartement macérer dans l'odeur de l'indécision et broyant du noir tellement fort que cela frappa Nic en plein visage dès qu'il passa la porte.

Avec son expression habituelle d'indifférence, l'indexé scruta l'appartement avant de tourner son regard vers Worick en une question silencieuse, mais Worick avait choisi de regarder par la fenêtre dans la rue à la place, forçant Nic à parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » La voix retentit, prudente et rauque de désuétude.

Certaines choses valaient mieux d'être vite réglées. Une mort rapide valait mieux qu'une mort lente et douloureuse plus tard.

Il signa sans regarder Nic, même s'il n'y avait rien dehors qui méritait son attention. « _J'ai énervé une cliente._ »

« Huh ? » Et c'était la manière minimaliste de Nic de demander pourquoi.

« _...J'ai dit le mauvais prénom._ » signa-t-il à nouveau, en retenant un instant son souffle, se demandant si Nic allait poser la question.

« Pfff. » fut tout ce qu'il eut pour réponse, accompagné du bruit sourd de pas et d'un grognement de nonchalance tandis que Nic descendait pour aller chercher à boire.

Et voilà, la réaction qu'il savait qu'il aurait avant que Nic découvre quel nom Worick avait dit, l'attitude typique du « ce genre de merde arrive et on se débrouillera avec » qu'ils avaient adoptée toutes ces années.

Worick faisait attention à ne jamais utiliser de prénoms. Pourquoi dire leurs noms pour qu'elles l'entendent, alors que la seule personne qu'il aimerait appeler ainsi ne pourrait _jamais_ l'entendre ? L'ironie était une salope.

Mais il avait foiré cette fois, avec cette cliente aux cheveux courts et noirs et à la silhouette fine. Il la prenait par derrière, et s'il fermait suffisamment les yeux et brouillait sa vision en pensant à ce qu'il désirait, elle aurait presque pu être quelqu'un d'autre et il avait dit la vérité haut et fort, se prenant une claque dans le visage comme celle que la cliente lui avait donnée et que Nic lui donnerait peut-être aussi, d'ailleurs.

Et bien, il n'avait qu'à le découvrir par lui-même.

Worick avait fait le tour de sa pensée lorsque Nic revint de la cuisine, lui donnant une vue complète sur l'indexé avec son T-shirt noir moulant et son cargo, ses bottes de combat remontant à mi-mollet et la mort rangée dans son fourreau de minuit, la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment voir.

« _Tu te fais vieux._ » signa Nic après avoir lancé une boisson à travers la pièce. Il s'assit, les jambes croisées sur le canapé pour prendre le moins de place possible, et lui fit face avec un air moqueur dans les yeux et en tirant sa foutue langue.

« Ah, si seulement tu savais à quoi je pensais. » C'était injuste de sa part de marmonner dans sa barbe. Nic ne pouvait pas l'entendre et les sens aiguisés de celui-ci avaient déjà capté que Worick l'avait fait exprès, l'attirant dans la conversation à venir.

« _C'est quoi alors ?_ » Les mouvements vinrent, froids et précis, sans raccourcis ou gestes inutiles, une simple déclaration.

« Tu veux savoir le nom de qui j'ai dit ? » insista Worick, signant en même temps que ses mots.

Une pause d'introspection interrompit les mains calleuses. « _Pas vraiment._ » Mais Nic haussa les épaules comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, ou peut-être qu'il s'en souciait trop. De toutes les choses que Worick pouvait lire, Nic n'en ferait jamais partie.

« Ah, tu as raison. A quoi bon puisque cette personne ne pourrait pas m'entendre, peu importe à quel point j'essaie. » Il laissa sa propre déclaration ouverte, le sous-entendu étant évident pour lui, mais Nic, malgré sa vision parfaite, ne le saisit pas.

Les barrières de Nic étaient si hautes qu'il n'en avait jamais vu le sommet, gardant ses vérités à lui à l'extérieur et celles de l'indexé à l'intérieur. L'air était lourd de questions, parce que tout pouvait encore s'écrouler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était et plaisanter, donner un faux nom et espérer que c'était de la jalousie qui fronçait les sourcils de Nic en ce moment, ou lui dire clairement et espérer que Nic _n'allait_ _pas_ se détourner de lui par dégoût.

« _Qu'est-ce que – non._ » Nic arrêta de signer en plein milieu avec une grimace et se gratta la tête. « _Je ne veux pas savoir à qui tu penses quand tu baises. C'est crade._ »

L'ambiguïté était le plus grand talent de Nic, et il en jouait comme lorsqu'il était en overdose de Cerebrum. Toutes ces possibilités dont Worick voulait avoir un aperçu étaient impossibles à déchiffrer, même après toutes ces années.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le savoir ? » Il pouvait sentir les limites qu'il poussait, lorsque Nic ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose. C'était le cas. La tension, déjà forte d'avoir attendu ce moment toute la journée, n'avait fait que monter et il savait que Nic allait se refermer à tout instant, se détourner pour ne pas voir, et Worick devait agir avant que cela n'arrive.

« _Pourquoi voudrais-je le savoir ?_ » Les signes étaient rebutés, rapides, indignés et bornés. « _Dis-le à cette personne, pas à moi._ »

Les épaules bien dessinées du crépusculaire étaient tendues, son expression sévère. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir si c'était lui ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Worick devait foncer maintenant, ou l'occasion allait lui échapper. Il accula Nic dans un coin, et un indexé acculé est dangereux.

« Je vais te le dire. » Il parla clairement, voyant la mâchoire de Nic se serrer tandis qu'il regardait les doigts de Worick signer un mot après l'autre.

« Non, Worick. » C'était si injuste que de toutes les choses que Nic pouvait prononcer parfaitement, c'était _son_ nom, son nom qui résonnait dans les oreilles de Worick avec menace et _douleur_ , parce que Nic ne voulait traverser aucune de ces lignes.

« Tu dois savoir. » Il signa en même temps que sa voix la plus sérieuse possible et avant même qu'il ait pu commencer à épeler Nicolas lettre par lettre, l'indexé était à son niveau, avec ses yeux perçants de faucon et sa poigne de fer emprisonnant les poignets de Worick dans une cage.

Tourmente et agitation le regardèrent, un regard qui savait et qui était intérieurement terrifié de changer quoi que ce soit entre eux. L'indexé avait déjà causé assez de destruction dans la vie de Worick. Un peu plus mènerait au désastre, il le voyait venir.

« Je... Ne veux pas l'entendre, Worick. »

Comme un coup de fouet, les mains rugueuses de Nic se retirèrent et laissèrent des marques rouges sur leur passage. Il se retourna et oubliant sa boisson sur la table basse, il prit son katana et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Nicolas. » Worick le dit quand même. Il appela ces oreilles sourdes alors que la silhouette agile s'éloignait, sans l'entendre et sans savoir, comme toujours.

La violence ébranla le petit appartement Benriya, les fenêtres claquèrent et les murs tremblèrent avec tout le ressentiment d'un indexé confus tandis que la porte claquait derrière la seule personne dont Worick aimerait être entendu.


	2. Ne pas entendre le négatif

**Note de l'auteur :** **J'ai décidé qu'il fallait un POV de Nic après tout.**

* * *

Nic sut au moment où il passa la porte que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec Worick, il pouvait _sentir_ le silence. Sentir le silence dans lequel Worick s'était assis toute la journée pour imprégner l'appartement de relents de regrets expirés.

Il aurait dû le laisser seul. Worick n'était pas en train de mourir ou pire, de pleurer. Alors il aurait juste dû laisser faire. Tout comme il avait appris à ne pas demander pourquoi Worick avait une mine affreuse certains matins. Il ne pouvait que deviner de quoi ses cauchemars étaient faits, mais il préférait ne pas savoir quel monstre tourmentait le sommeil de son ami, parce que ce monstre c'était sûrement lui.

Mais il avait joué le rôle de l'ami et avait demandé, et avait eu des réponses qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

Il s'était échappé à la place. Nic n'était pas du genre à courir, à fuir un combat ou à se dérober, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire. Alors il avait claqué la porte derrière lui plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu et s'était frayé un chemin vers un toit non-loin où personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait aller. Et maintenant il était là, assis sur le toit recouvert de bardeaux, son katana appuyé contre sa poitrine et le soleil tapant dans son dos, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas à sa place là non plus.

Qu'est-ce que Worick voulait qu'il lui dise ? Est-ce qu'il voulait que Nic lui retourne ses sentiments ? Et ensuite ? Le « ils vécurent heureux pour toujours » que Nic avait lu dans les livres n'arrivait pas ici à Ergastulum. Le laisser se concrétiser ne ferait qu'amener plus de douleur dans la vie de Worick. Worick devait comprendre que c'était inutile, comme tout le reste. Nic allait mourir, et Worick s'était déjà bien trop attaché à lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à cette grande pute de Paulklee et à ce qu'elle avait dit dans un moment pareil ? _Tu ne devrais pas autant contrarier ton patron, Nicolas._

Contrarier Worick. Il avait tué sa famille devant ses yeux, avait massacré la totalité de la propriété Arcangelo, et il le referait si on lui en donnait la chance. Il lui avait arraché son œil, avait défiguré Worick de façon permanente, ramenant un non-modifié à son niveau. Une compensation, comme ils l'appelaient.

Nic referait tout ça, il n'y avait pas à avoir de regrets ou de considérations morales. Tout cela était inutile et ne menait nulle part à Ergastulum.

Alors pourquoi développait-il une conscience au fait de _rejeter_ Worick ?

Savoir qu'il laisserait Worick seul ne ferait qu'amener le pire genre de douleur, pire que celle avec laquelle il vivait actuellement à chaque fois qu'il surprenait Worick en train de le regarder avec une rare expression dévoilée, à chaque fois que Worick lui souriait et faisait comme si c'était quelque chose que ça n'était pas, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Worick faire semblant.

Ce serait trop dur s'ils traversaient plus de lignes.

Worick était intelligent, bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait croire aux gens, et Nic était putain de content que le blond soit de son côté, mais dans cette histoire Worick le savait autant que Nic. Alors à quoi jouait-il maintenant après toutes ces années ?

C'était quelque chose auquel Nicolas s'était résigné il y a bien longtemps, et il ne changerait jamais d'avis. Et si tout allait bien, après y avoir bien réfléchi, Worick reviendrait à la raison lui aussi.

Le soleil bougeait toujours paresseusement à travers le ciel lorsque Nic était arrivé à l'appartement et était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Désormais, la sphère de lumière était descendue derrière l'horizon, baignant Ergastulum dans une beauté factice, cachant toutes les choses hideuses que la ville abritait dans son crépuscule jusqu'à ce que la véritable obscurité prenne la relève.

Mais Worick était encore assis à la fenêtre lorsque Nic rentra à la maison pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, sauf que cette fois il regarda instantanément Nic au lieu de l'ignorer.

Ca n'allait pas bien se passer, parce qu'au lieu d'être abattu et hésitant comme il l'était avant, Worick était désormais déterminé, comme s'il avait longuement préparé la conversation à venir. Ah, il aurait dû rester dehors cette nuit, même si cela voulait dire dormir sur ce toit.

Des vibrations remontèrent le long de son corps à chaque pas que Worick faisait dans sa direction, énervé et offensé par la lâcheté de Nic un peu plus tôt. Alors ils allaient faire ça à la dure, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

« Nicolas, dis-moi quel nom tu penses que j'ai dit. » Et Nic maudissait sa taille dans des moments comme celui-ci tandis que Worick le dominait et le prenait au piège contre la porte, une main plaquée de chaque côté de sa tête.

Worick avait bien trop fumé pendant le temps qu'il avait passé seul. L'appartement en était enveloppé. Il pouvait le sentir dans le souffle de Worick plus que d'ordinaire, tout comme l'odeur du sexe et de l'eau de cologne de Nic que Worick avait empruntée ce matin. Il sentait comme les jours de vieille rancune et de faux espoirs et Nic ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à faire ça.

Alors tout ce qu'il put faire fut de hausser les épaules. C'est facile de feindre l'ignorance lorsqu'on est sourd. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas entendre les réverbérations de la voix grave de Worick dans ses os, comme s'il ne pouvait pas sentir sa gravité.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Toi et moi savons tous les deux ce que j'ai dit. » poursuivit Worick.

« _Je suis sourd Worick. Comment je suis censé savoir ?_ » signa-t-il pour prouver sa bonne foi.

L'amertume passa sur le visage de Worick, blessé et trahi par le fait que Nic évitait de manière flagrante la vérité. C'était mieux ainsi, même si cela signifiait blesser Worick maintenant. A court terme, cette douleur serait moindre, et c'était le seul objectif de Nicolas.

Cela ne satisfaisait pas Worick cependant. Son obstination était de niveau A/0 au moins.

« Tu ne peux plus te servir de ça comme excuse avec moi. » Et il le poussa encore, plus proche de l'interdit.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Worick_ ? » Nic se braqua contre le mur, sentant son agitation intérieure s'amplifier tandis que les poings de Worick cognaient le mur de chaque côté de sa tête. Il sentit ses ongles racler contre le bois et cela résonna à travers le mur, aiguisant la limite dont il était forcé de s'approcher.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de l'admettre ?! » De part l'agitation de Worick, ses sourcils froncés de colère et les mouvements violents de son corps, la manière dont ses épaules étaient voûtées et le gonflement de sa poitrine, Nic sut qu'il lui hurlait dessus et putain de merde. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, Nic n'allait quand même pas accepter de se faire hurler dessus comme ça, alors que Worick lui-même savait pourquoi Nic était resté silencieux tout ce temps.

Alors si Worick voulait user de la force, Nic le ferait aussi.

La tension et les représailles le firent craquer. Il avait été acculé bien assez longtemps, refoulant ses pensées, alors il repoussa Worick, et parce qu'il était un putain de foutu indexé, bien sûr cela fut trop fort pour un non-modifié. Suffisamment fort pour faire tomber Worick sous le poids de la réalité alors qu'il se retrouvait sur le cul avec un bruit sourd que Nic sentit dans sa poitrine.

Voilà ce qu'était la réalité : un humain sans défense étalé sur le sol à ses pieds qui n'était tout simplement pas capable de maîtriser un crépusculaire et ne le serait jamais.

Sa manière de signer était imprécise, ses mains tremblaient bien trop parce qu'il _essayait_ de se calmer. Il y avait tant qu'il voulait dire, et signer ne mènerait à rien. Au final, il se mit à hurler lui-même, jetant les mots à Worick pour essayer de s'en débarrasser.

« Parce que ça n'a pas de sens ! Ca ne t'apportera rien d'autre que plus de problèmes ! Tu te trompes si tu penses que ça pourrait marcher. Et à la fin, quand je serai mort d'une mort insignifiante, comment suis-je censé te laisser derrière moi en sachant que tu seras tout seul !? Tu veux que je souffre à ce point ? »

Le stress et la tension lui hérissèrent les poils tandis que la blancheur de ses articulations se marquait. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse, sa peau fourmiller de sueur et il sut qu'il avait besoin de se calmer.

Observer le grain du bois du sol l'aida à rassembler ses pensées, l'éraflure sur ses bottes ou le noeud effiloché de ses lacets qu'il ne défaisait jamais. Finalement, il regarda Worick qui avait les yeux plissés et une amorce de grognement sur les lèvres. Bien sûr Worick allait détester le raisonnement de Nic. C'était la seule chose sur laquelle ils se disputaient. Et, se sentant incapable de parler plus à cause de la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, il signa à la place, réprimant la douleur dans sa conscience.

« _Ca aurait été mieux si tu avais dit le nom de quelqu'un d'autre._ »

Le dernier mot avait été plus dur à signer qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il accepterait de se faire décapiter n'importe quand, mais il n'avait pas encore fini. Worick s'était levé et il marchait vers lui, ses paumes ouvertes suppliant Nic de ne pas finir.

« _Parce que je ne l'entendrai pas, Worick, et ne l'entendrai jamais._ »

Le dernier espace se referma entre eux tandis que Worick s'approchait avec un air défait et un maigre sourire sur le visage qui disait qu'il savait que ça se terminerait comme ça depuis le début. Cet idiot.

« Tu es si cruel avec moi, Nicolas. » Le blond s'appuya contre lui, sa tête calée dans le creux du cou de Nic tandis que celui-ci s'appuyait contre la porte. Il restèrent ainsi, si proches et en même temps si loin, blottis l'un contre l'autre à l'entrée de leur appartement comme un dernier au revoir imminent.

 _C'est vrai Worick_ , se dit Nic à lui-même, _je ne l'entendrai jamais, même si je le voulais._

Vraiment, si Worick voulait qu'il souffre, alors c'était la meilleure manière de s'y prendre. Mais lequel des deux était cruel dans le fond ?


End file.
